


[Podfic] Like This

by sophinisba



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: bewarethesmirk's story read aloud: "There are many ways to be fucked."





	[Podfic] Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322041) by bewarethesmirk. 



Cover by bessyboo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Like%20This.mp3) | **Size:** 1.2 MB | **Duration:** 2:39 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
